Electronic and mechanical devices generate heat due to inefficiencies. The heat may be removed from the device to prevent possible damage due to overheating. For example, a heat sink may be mounted to the device. A surface on the heat sink may abut a surface on the device to form a thermal connection therebetween. The respective surfaces, however, are typically imperfect, which may provide less actual contact between the respective surfaces (e.g., metal-to-metal contact). Moreover, the imperfections may create a void and thus a volume of air between the respective surfaces. When there is less actual contact between the respective surfaces (e.g., air gaps due to surface imperfections), there may be less heat transfer therebetween.
Traditionally, a thermally-conductive paste and/or grease is added between the device and the heat sink. Thermal conductivity of the paste and/or grease may be low relative to a metal surface of the heat sink. Notwithstanding the low thermal conductivity, the paste and/or grease may fill the volume between the respective surfaces, which may relatively increase the area of contact and the heat transfer between the heat sink and the device. The paste and/or grease, however, may dry and crack over time, which may once again introduce air pockets. The air pockets may reduce the actual contact between the device and the heat sink, thus reducing the heat transfer therebetween and diminishing the benefit of the paste and/or grease. Moreover, use of the paste and/or the grease in mass production may be undesirable because of handling and/or assembly issues.